the encouter
by big yugi
Summary: oh look a new character i can't make a summary for such an extordinary story


His green-blue eyes watched her face for a sign of shock. She did not disappoint him and her own eyes widened with amazement. He smiled as her gaze fell upon his golden hair and grinned even wider as her jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"When did you learn to do that?" she asked quietly. He shrugged.  
  
"Yesterday, I suppose. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Sugoi," she replied. "I wonder if I can do that."  
  
"I don't know," her twin brother replied. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? Was it hard?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. It kinda came naturally."  
  
"Then why won't it come naturally for me? Watch, I bet I can." She stood up from the rock she was siting on and dusted off the dirt that had collected on the rear of her orange and blue uniform. A uniform very much like her brother's and, as they had heard, very much like their father's had once been. "Just, tell me how to start," she said getting into a stance.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how to start."  
  
"What?! What do you mean you don't know how to start? How did you get into that form?"  
  
"Well, remember when Oniichan told us about Otousan and the Super Saiya- jin?" His sister nodded. "Well, then he showed us a picture of Otousan and him in the Super Saiya-jin mode, remember that too?" She nodded again. "Well, I just concentrated on that and my chi a little and then... BOOM! I'm like this!"  
  
"That's it? No problem then. I'll have it in no time." She stood silently for awhile with a thoughtful look on her face. After a few minutes had gone by, the expression became more concerned and a scowl appeared on her face. Her fists tightened and her body tensed.  
  
"Well?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Hold on," she said concentrating harder. "I think I've almost got it." Her energy rose and some of her hair did also; but no sign of any extreme change seemed to take place. Finally, she collapsed, out of breath. "Are you sure that's all you had to do?" she panted looking up at him. He nodded as she stood up slowly. "Well, I think you're holding out on me. Come on Oniichan, tell me what you had to do!"  
  
"I swear Gochi," he said defensively, "that's all I did! It's not my fault you can't, you know."  
  
"I guess," she said disappointed. She knew better than to think her brother would lie to her; but then why couldn't she do it? "Have you shown that to Okaasan or Oniisan?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, but I will right now. Come on!" he shouted racing off through the trees.  
  
"Hey," she yelled running after him, "wait for me!"  
  
The young twins shot through the forest that surrounded their home by the mountain. The trees became a blur of green and brown as they leaped and bounded their way around with inhuman speed. Anyone else might have lost their way through the thick jungle of bushes, rocks, trees, and wild animals, but the twins had grown up with the wonderful scenery. They knew the forest as well as the back of their small hands. If someone left them in the middle of their "backyard" on the darkest night, they would have been home before dawn. They knew the forest too well to ever get lost.  
  
A clearing came into view and their speed decreased as they approached. In the center of the clearing, their house stood silently, but mouth-watering aromas were heavy in the air. Their mother must have been preparing their lunch early today.  
  
"Okaasan!" Goten yelled from outside, and both ran into the house making careful note to wipe their feet. "I have something to show you Okaasan."  
  
"If you brought any worms, bugs, monsters, or dragons home, you're in big trouble Mister."  
  
The two children made another careful note to never bring those things into the house. "No Okaasan," Gochi answered for her brother. "It's something he did himself." By now, the two kids had found their mother cooking in the kitchen. Her back was turned to them and she was busily working her way around the stove.  
  
"Well in that case," she said, back still on them, "if you've blown up anything, you're still in big trouble." The children already knew that, so no notes needed to be taken.  
  
"No Okaasan," Goten said, "look!"  
  
Chichi turned around to face her young children. Her eyes first met Gochi. The child's face was a little dirty and would have to be cleaned up before company arrived. She would also need to change her clothes. She then turned toward her second son, and stopped. Something about him made her breath pause. His hair glowed with a yellow aura, and his pale eyes looked up proudly, much like his father's had been. For a moment, she saw her husband and not her son looking at her, smiling. Her hand went up and covered her mouth as tears squeezed out of her eyes. "...Goku..." she whispered.  
  
"Okaasan?" her son said quietly. "You OK?"  
  
Their mother quickly turned back toward the stove and wiped her tears away. Gochi was suddenly very glad she couldn't do this trick her brother could. If it made her mother cry like that, she wanted nothing to do with it. Chichi's turned back toward her son with a stern look set on her face.  
  
"Goten," she said firmly, "you shouldn't transform like that."  
  
"Why not?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Because..." she began, but couldn't quite think of how to end. "Because it reminds me too much of him," she thought, and would have said had she not thought about it first. "Because it makes you look like a teenage gangster," she said quickly, "and I don't want my son to be like that." She silently scolded herself for making such a lame excuse, but she knew her children were too young to argue back with her. Gently, she kneeled down and put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Do you want me to worry that you'll be that way?" she asked her son. He shook his lowered head. "Good, then you won't do this again?" she asked, this time more softly. He shook his head again and she saw the yellow fade from his hair. As she watched it disappear, she saw her husband disappear with it. Tears almost flowed again, but she knew that now was not the time to be saddened. "Company is coming soon," she said getting up. "So I want you two to get cleaned up before they come."  
  
"Who's coming?" her daughter asked after a moment.  
  
"Why, Bulma-san and Trunks-kun." Both twins looked up at her blankly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten them!" Both children started to lower their heads in shame. "Well," their mother said sighing, "it has been a long time since they were last here, and you were both still very young then. In fact, it was your second birthday party. Oh my, it has been a long time then hasn't it? Two and a half years! I guess I can't blame you for not remembering. Well good! Now that you're older, you three will become better friends! Isn't that wonderful?" The twins could only nod for their mother's approval. "Now go get cleaned up you two," she said rushing the children out of the kitchen. "They'll be here any minute."  
  
The two kids half ran and half walked to the bathroom, where they washed. Chichi later came in to groom them. Then, after she had dressed them in their clothes they wore for company, she let the two outside but no farther than the edge of the yard. They ran over to where the clearing met the forest and sat down, careful not to stain their clothes on the ground. It was only in the privacy of the outdoors that they spoke to one another about their mother's reaction, and the mysterious guests.  
  
"So," Gochi began softly, "I guess Okaasan doesn't like the Super Saiya-jin form, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," her brother agreed. "I was so ashamed. I never would have shown her if I knew she would act like that." Her brother lowered his head in embarrassment.  
  
"It's OK, Oniichan. I was proud that you could do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I sure wish I could do it. Your chi rose so high!"  
  
His face beamed happily. His sister always knew what to say to comfort him, as did he when she was in trouble. Whenever one of them felt sad or lonely, the other always knew what to say and what to do to help. They themselves could never quite explain it, but it just seemed to be some sort of - bond, that they both shared. Perhaps that's sometimes what happens with twins.  
  
"Anyway," he heard her say, "what do you think Bulma-san and Trunks-kun will be like?"  
  
"I dunno. I have a feeling they'll be nice though, Okaasan trusts them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Do you remember them? Okaasan said we met them before when we were younger, but I'm not sure I remember that."  
  
"Hmm, I might, but I'm not sure. I think I do, but it might not be them."  
  
"Well, who do you think it is? What can you remember?"  
  
"I think Trunks-kun was the boy with the purple hair, but I'm not too sure."  
  
"That was Trunks-kun? I remember that boy. Well, not much, but some."  
  
"I'm not sure if that was him or not Oneechan. I'm guessing."  
  
"Well, I think you're right. I have a feeling you are."  
  
She stopped as the sound of an air-car was heard in the front. Both children got up from their spots and ran to the house. Going through the back door, they raced toward the front. Coming through the door, they saw that indeed, an air-car had landed in front of their home. A distance away from them, they saw their mother chatting with a woman that had blue hair. Marveled at this, they barely noticed the small boy standing by the woman. He was slightly taller than they were, wore a baggy T-shirt over his shorts, had an unusual color hair, and seemed to be scowling every moment.  
  
Noting his hair color, Gochi whispered to her brother, "See, I told ya you were right."  
  
The boy seemed to hear this for he looked in their direction as soon as she spoke. The twins gasped in surprise at the sudden attention. The women must have heard them gasp for they looked over as they had done so.  
  
"Gochi-chan, Goten-chan, come over here and say hello!" Not disobeying their mother, they slowly walked over to the strange woman and her boy. "This is Bulma-san," Chichi said gesturing to the woman.  
  
"Konnichi wa," the lady said politely.  
  
"Konnichi wa," they answered, and bowed in unison.  
  
"Oh, they're both adorable Chichi-san; and they've grown so much since I last saw them. I can't believe we haven't visited in so long, gomen nasai."  
  
"Don't apologize, Bulma-san. We're glad you're here. And this," she continued to the twins, "is Trunks-kun."  
  
"Konnichi wa," the said in unison again.  
  
The boy, remembering his manners did the same. "Konnichi wa," he answered quickly.  
  
"He's one year older than you are," their mother said, "so mind your manners. Just because he's young like you doesn't mean you can act like a pack of wild animals. Understand?"  
  
"Hai," they answered respectfully.  
  
"Good." Turning toward the woman, she said, "Lunch isn't quite ready yet, but I can fix us a cup of tea while we wait, and the kids can play out back."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said following Chichi into the house. "We have a lot to catch up on." She stopped shortly after they started walking toward the house. "Oh, wait a minute Chichi." The woman turned and headed back to her air-car. A short time later she returned with a few small capsules. "I brought some of Trunks' toys that he and the twins can play with."  
  
"That's was a great idea Bulma. Come on, let me get that tea started."  
  
The twins followed the two women while the young boy stayed slightly ahead of their own mother. Orders were given to stay only in the yard, to keep their clothes clean, and to stay clear of any mud, bugs, wild animals, and sharp objects. Then the two children rushed out instantly to play in their backyard. The boy named Trunks, on the other hand, stayed close to his mother, weary of his new surroundings as well as the twins.  
  
The two Son children played tag in the backyard while the others stayed inside. Their game only paused when the new boy and his mother came outside. Bulma urged her son to play with them, but he refused, clinging to her skirt. The twins just stood and watched until the two guests went back inside, Trunks was still complaining, and Bulma mumbling something the twins didn't understand. As soon as the door shut, Goten slapped his sister on the back.  
  
"You're it!" he said running away. She pursued until they were called in for lunch.  
  
Food disappeared into the children's mouths and Goten and Gochi were quite impressed on how well the other boy was able to keep up with them. The more and faster they ate, the more and even faster he ate. Chichi had to take away their utensils before they would listen to her scolding. She warned them not to eat so fast or they would choke and die. The word of caution lasted for the first ten minutes before they were at it again. Bulma laughed outright at the sight, and although Chichi showed a disapproving look at first, she was obviously smothering a smile of her own.  
  
The twins smiled happily at this, and Goten noticed the boy named Trunks smiled a small grin. Goten beamed even more for the lavender topped child hadn't shown many signs of being happy until now; and both twins were beginning to think he was going to be a bully. But as Goten watched Trunks' grin, he knew that wasn't true.  
  
After lunch, both mother's joined the children outside while continuing their talking. Several times, Bulma urged her son to play with the two Son children, but each time he shyly refused.  
  
He did want to make friends with them, after all, these were Gohan-kun's brother and sister, and Gohan was always nice. But the way they had been whispering to each other when they looked at him gave him an uneasy feeling. he decided. And if they thought he was weird, well then, he didn't want friends like that. Still, they were supposed to be half Saiya-jin like him, and although Gohan was also half Saiya-jin, he really would like friends like that around his age.  
  
He folded his arms almost protectively. Well, if he was going to have them as friends, they should want to be friends too. Besides, he was the guest, and if he were to play with them, they would just have to ask him. It shouldn't be his job to introduce himself; it was their job as hosts. And so far, these were the most ignorant hosts he had ever known. But... he didn't know that many hosts. His mother once again encouraged him to play with them, and he almost agreed, but shyness overcame him again and he refused. Sighing in an annoyed fashion, she thought for a moment before smiling. Removing a case from her pocket, she handed it to her son.  
  
"Here Trunks. Play with some of your toys."  
  
The twins, who had been chasing a butterfly, instantly stopped at the word "toys". Trunks noticed this, and smiled inwardly.  
  
He opened up his case and took out a capsule. The two kids that had been standing closer to him cocked their heads at the strange figure. Before he even had the chance to expand it, the boy asked one of the dumbest questions he had ever heard.  
  
"What kind of toy is that?" he asked in all innocence.  
  
Trunks fell on his back as the girl added, "I dunno. I was wondering the same thing. Sure is the strangest toy I ever seen though."  
  
"This isn't they toy," he explained. The twin's eyes widened with curiosity at the strange object as well at hearing this boy finally speak. Trunks liked all the attention and continued to correct them. "The toys are inside."  
  
Their eyes practically popped out of their sockets in shock.  
  
"Those have got to be the smallest toys in the world!" the boy named Goten said with awe.  
  
"In the whole universe!" Gochi agreed.  
  
Trunks frowned at their naïve sense of the world. If they were ogled by the idea of small toys, wait 'til they saw what was about to happen next. Pressing the small button located at the top, Trunks tossed the capsule a good distance away. Goten made a move to retrieve it, but as it exploded into a cloud of smoke he fell back with a yelp or surprise.  
  
"It blew up," he whispered after a moment of awed silence. "Cool!"  
  
"Look!" his sister said pointing at the clearing smoke.  
  
As the small fog cleared, dozens of small toys lay in place of the once small, compact, and mysterious object. The twins were lost for words and Chichi and Bulma watched amusingly.  
  
"Sugoi!" the girl exclaimed. "It's a magic trick!"  
  
"Capsules aren't magic," Trunks said matter-of-factly. "They're complely scintifcal." He mispronounced a few of his words, but to the young Son children, he was sounding like the smartest person in the world. Maybe even smarter than their older brother.  
  
"Scintifcal?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Everyone in the city knows that."  
  
"But we're not from the city," Goten pointed out. "In fact, we've hardly ever been there."  
  
"Hontoo? Well I guess you guys have a lot to learn."  
  
"How do they work?" Gochi asked.  
  
"You just press the button on top, throw it, and it blows up into whatever you need or want. Here, I'll show you."  
  
He took out another capsule, slowly demonstrated how to press the button, and let the object fly and expand. Both brother and sister watched with wonder and amazement.  
  
"Let me try," Goten urged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want one too," his sister whined.  
  
"I only have one more," the purple haired boy explained while handing the object to her twin. "And he asked first."  
  
"Not fair," she pouted.  
  
"It's perfectly fair, now don't whine over such things."  
  
She glared at him with her best impression of her mother, and she was quite good at it too, especially since she looked so much like her. Even Gohan was weary of her when she gave such a look because he knew of their mother's fierce temper. However, Trunks did not.  
  
"Stop looking at me that way. It's not my fault my Mama only packed three capsules."  
  
Trunks didn't know what that glare meant, but Goten did. Oh he knew all too well.  
  
"Here Oneechan," he said quickly, holding the foreign object out to her. "You can do it."  
  
"Really Oniichan?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes that would practically melt any heart.  
  
He pressed the object into her hand. "Un, it'll be more fun to see you do it anyway."  
  
"Arigatoo Oniichan!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly before scanning the capsule with much interest.  
  
"What are you giving it to her for?" the pale haired boy asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"Because she wanted to, and Okaasan says to be nice to girls, and to always let them go first."  
  
"But I don't have any more."  
  
"That's Okay, I didn't really want to play with it that bad."  
  
"Jeez, you're a really weird guy... uh, Goten," he said, struggling at first to remember the boy's name.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't call my Oniichan weird!" Gochi said defensively.  
  
"Because I've never met a boy who's been so nice to girls, especially their own sister," he continued, ignoring Goten's twin completely. "Haven't you ever heard of cooties?"  
  
"Cooties? What's that?" both siblings asked in unison.  
  
"It's yucky germs that only girls have."  
  
"Hontoo?"  
  
"I do not have any cooties!" Gochi proclaimed to the world.  
  
"You do too!" Trunks shouted back, unable to ignore her any longer.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too! It's a fact!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's in a book somewhere! Look it up in the Encycoopidia!"  
  
"It's not there, and I don't have any germs!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"TIME OUT!!"  
  
Chichi's voice bellowed above theirs and they looked over to find her holding her hands up and crossed like a "T." She walked up to the arguing children with a stern expression that made Goten involuntarily step back. Gochi would have too if she didn't feel like a dear caught in the headlights under her mother's glare. Trunks just frowned, still annoyed with Gochi, but the closer Chichi got, the more sheepish he became. Something about this woman suddenly seemed very intimidating, and he could see his mother stepping up behind her.  
  
"Trunks-kun, what's going on?" Bulma asked her son with firm expectations of getting an honest answer. He nervously swallowed under the twin scowls of their mothers and then instantly pointed at the girl next to him.  
  
"She started it," he said simply.  
  
"Did not!" came her protest.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID--"  
  
"HOLD IT!" the Son matriarch shouted again. Fixing her daughter with a iron stare, she asked, "Gochi, what happened?"  
  
"He said I have cooties!" the young one announced with a loud whine.  
  
"It's not just you! All girls do!" he explained, trying to make the situation slightly better but not realizing just how much worse it was getting.  
  
Bulma scolded, "Trunks, that is not true! Girls do not have cooties!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gochi supported, sticking out her tongue. "Boys have 'em!"  
  
"We do not!" both Trunks and Goten yelled.  
  
"You don't count Oniichan."  
  
"Oh." Goten paused. "Why not?"  
  
Before she could answer, their mother informed them, "There are no such things as cooties!"  
  
"There aren't?" the three children asked.  
  
"No, there aren't," she confirmed. "And Gochi, stick your tongue back in your mouth. That's very rude and I've taught you better manners than that." The young girl's jaw clapped shut after her tongue was securely brought back in. It was a wonder she'd been able to talk so clearly with it hanging out. "Now, I want you three to forget all about this silly 'cootie' business and play together like good friends. Gochi-chan, Goten-chan, I want you to be good hosts for Trunks-kun here. Be nice, understand?" She seemed to urge that last part specifically to her daughter.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan," the twins spoke in unison.  
  
"You too, Trunks-kun," Bulma chidded. "Be a poliet guest here!"  
  
"Un," he nodded.  
  
"Well, children will be children," they heard Chichi sigh as the two mothers walked back over to their chairs on the patio.  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Cooties. How cute. I haven't heard that one in a while." 


End file.
